


Where No Trainer Has Gone Before

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Goh, Ash and Chloe go for a catching spree...Riding A Rayquaza, just because...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Where No Trainer Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Pffft, fine, I’m calling her Chloe from now on!
> 
> Wrote this during the space station stream because fuck having a normal brain…
> 
> Enjoy!

Ash Ketchum stared into the void in front of him, the blackness of space extending for billions and billions of kilometers…

 _Light years_ Goh would correct him, but Ash didn’t have the time or the energy to think properly, much less to consider anything his cute boyfriend could say right now

So he kept staring, at the blackness, and the infinite number of blinking stars, and the radiant sun and his home planet just below his feet, so close yet so impossible far from their current position

He shook a little and closed his eyes, clinging to dear life to the gigantic, living being that was currently transporting him and his maniac lover

“How the hell did we get here???” Ash shouted into his spacesuit’s communication device

There was no response, and for a moment, Ash thought the worse could have happened, that is, until he saw Goh, Cinderace, Lucario and Pikachu standing above Rayquaza’s head, all of them wearing a spacesuit.

So he did the only thing he could do at that point: he hugged the legendary Pokemon’s tail tightly, cursing Arceus for the moment he lost balance and almost got ejected into the vacuum of space, only for Rayquaza to wrap his tail around his body and leave him there, trapped

“How the hell did we get here???” he repeated

He saw Goh turning around and waving at him, confirming he understood the question, only for the other boy to reply in a sing-a-song voice

“You didn’t say _over_ , Ash… over”

The Alolan Champion slammed his head against Rayquaza’s skin, freezing for a moment, believing that the Sky High Pokemon would decide to get rid of him in retaliation, but again, the legendary didn’t even notice him, so he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and…

“How the hell did we get here???... OVER!!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, just so Goh knew how mad was at him for this whole life-threatening adventure

“I have to get _every single Pokemon_ if I want to achieve my dream _,_ remember?” Goh explained, and Ash wondered how he was so calm about all of this

“That includes” the researcher continued “Every Pokemon in outer space or in the atmosphere, which is why we are on board this big, gentle, cute guy… over”

At the compliment, Rayquaza let out a roar that neither of the humans could hear, it then started to ascend until Goh spoke to it once more

“Calm down, Raqu, you don’t want to swallow our other friend”

“I hate you so much right now… over” a girl echoed through his communicator

“Glad you woke up from your slumber, Chloe… over”

“WHY AM I INSIDE A LEGENDARY POKEMON’S MOUTH?” the girl shouted and even Ash was surprised at her tone of voice "...over"

“Because you fainted before we reached the atmosphere, so we needed to keep you safe, besides, we didn’t want to suspend today’s trip, you know Raqu needs to go out exploring once in a while… over”

After a few seconds of silence, the team flinched as soon as they heard a high-pitched sound, only to realize it was one of Goh’s ‘happy noises’

“Raqu, slow down, please…” the researcher said to his friend, softly patting his head

Rayquaza nodded and obeyed, Goh threw a Pokeball as soon as he spotted a Clefairy and waited patiently

1…2…3…

“Clefairy’s data will be added to the pokedex” Goh’s Rotom said, then, to the researcher’s amusement and Chloe’s annoyingness, added “…over”

“We could have gone to Mt. Moon for this!” Ash complained “It would have been so much easier”

He huffed and Goh coughed

“…over” he added, crossing his arms, even if he knew no one could see him

“And what would be the fun if we did that?” Goh quickly countered “I thought you liked adventure… over”

“Not this kind of adventures! As soon as we’re back on Earth, I’m taking a vacation… over”

“Ash Ketchum, are you breaking up with Goh?... over” Chloe questioned with a fake gasp

Rayquaza stopped in an instant and its passengers shook in place, surprised, then, almost like an ouroboros snake, it curved its tail towards its mouth and stared with an angry expression at Ash’s small body

“I’m not breaking up with Goh!” he said, raising his arms and slipping away from Rayquaza’s grasp

The legendary tighten his tail and squinted its massive eyes directly at the trainer

“It was just a little comment, nothing else, I swear”

“Rayquaza is growling” Chloe announced “I can feel it… over”

“I love Goh” Ash continued “I just hate how reckless he has become in the last month, I wish he wouldn’t do that, at any time he could lose control and…”

He gulped and looked at his boyfriend, trying to express with as much clarity as he was able to

“You know, everything would be… over”

Chloe and Goh chuckled; Ash simply continued

“I want to be able to help him if he needs me, but I can’t do that if he keeps… acting like this”

“Its breathing normally now…” Chloe commented “I think Rayquaza believes you, Ash… over”

“I’m glad is like that, can I go back to the top of your head?” he questioned sheepishly

Rayquaza denied with its head and resumed its flight, wrapping its tail around Ash once more

“Remind me why am I here… over” the trainer pleaded

“I like flying to weird places with my boyfriend…over”

“And why are our Pokemon here?... over”

“They insisted in coming… Besides, I need extra hands to get the footage… over”

The Pokemon shouted happily until Chloe cut them off

“And what about me?... over” she said

“I asked the Professor if it was fine for you to go out with us today and he said yes… over”

“You told him we were going to get ice cream, you idiot!.. over”

“We’re doing that as soon as we’re finished here, promise… over”

“I hate you… over”

“Chloe, please, you say that, all the time… over” Goh said, laughing, he then spotted a new Pokemon and clapped happily “Raqu, slow down again please”

“Stop calling that thing Raqu… over”

“Never… over, besides, it likes Raqu, right Raqu?”

Rayquaza nodded and Goh jumped in the air, throwing a new Pokeball towards a floating, seemingly asleep Minior

1…2…

“It’s gonna get himself free… over” Chloe commented

As if on cue, Minior escaped and stared angrily at Goh, the boy gulped and whispered…

“Raqu… Bring Ash here, please”

Rayquaza gently put Ash over its head and the researcher pointed at the Meteor Pokemon, commenting

“You know what to do”

“What?”

Pikachu and Lucario slapped themselves and growled

“What?” the trainer repeated, blinking

“You said you wanted to help me, right?”

“Of course, Goh, anything you…”

“Then do the thing you’re the best for!” Goh shouted

Ash snapped his fingers and said

“Oh right, the Pokemon can still use their attacks with the spacesuits on!”

“Took you a while…” Chloe huffed “Also, none of you idiots said over… over”

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt; Lucario, use Aura Sphere!”

Both Pokemon jumped towards the Minior and directed their attacks as best as they could, Lucario’s gloves came off for a second and he launched his signature move, Pikachu did the same with his most powerful attack and the Minior got impacted, he then fainted and floated gently towards Goh’s arms, who caught him immediately.

“Yeah, sure” Chloe said, looking from inside the mouth of a gasping Rayquaza “That worked, even considering there is no gravity here, whatever… Can we get back home now... over?”

Goh touched the side of Ash’s suit and said

“Thank you for protecting me…”

Even through his helmet, Ash’s blush was visible and his Pokemon snickered at that

“Oh, well, you know” he said, rubbing his back embarrassingly “Like I said, I’m here to help…”

He then got serious and held Goh’s hand for a moment, repeating

“I’m always here to help you, no matter what…”

“You look so cute when you worry about me” Goh said, causing another blush to appear on Ash’s face “And…”

He looked away, hiding a smile, so Ash took his helmet and forced to look at him again

“And?” he questioned and Goh had no option but to continue

“And I love the way the stars reflects in your eyes”

They stared at each other lovingly, both of them blushing, none of them able to get of their minds the idea of how cute his boyfriend was, Ash closed distance with Goh and then…

“Yes, take off your spacesuit so you can kiss him Ash, go ahead…” Chloe said mockingly

The couple shot her a disapproving look from above

“…over” she added

“Raqu, punish her a little for ruining such a perfect moment” Goh said, crossing his arms

Rayquaza opened its mouth again and got rid of Chloe, pushing her with its tongue towards the darkness, she emitted a high scream and Goh patted his Pokemon’s head, indicating it was enough. The Sky High creature then swiftly flown towards the girl and the boys helped her to reach the top of the Pokemon’s head

“Well…” she said, looking at the infinitude in front of her with a smile “The view from here is nice, I’ll admit that…”

Goh looked at her and rose up an eyebrow

“The three of us are right here, Goh, I’m not saying ‘over’ anymore” she huffed “By the way, there’s something behind us”

Both boys looked in the direction she was pointing to: floating barely above Rayquaza’s belly, two figures were looking at them

“They must have used Teleport to get here” Goh said, fascinated by the apparition

He took a step closer and the figures imitated him, at that point Chloe noticed they were an Elgyem and a Beheeyem, Goh extended a hand towards them and questioned

“Want to come to Earth with us, guys?”

They shuddered in response and Goh smiled kindly at them, but frowned as soon as he noticed some marks on their bodies

“You are wounded…” he whimpered

The Cerebral Pokemon nodded at them and Goh softly rubbed their heads

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, you can consider me your friend”

The Pokemon didn’t respond, so the researcher insisted:

“We’re all friends here, and they will be even more down there, trust me…”

The Pokemon looked at each other and Goh, still offering them his hand, said

“Do you trust me?”

The Pokemon nodded and after a couple of pokeball were thrown into the space, Rotom said:

“Elgyem and Beheeyem’s data will be added to the Pokedex”

Rayquaza’s whole body trembled with excitement as soon as Goh made his way back to its head

“It’s over Raqu, I’ve got them” Goh explained

“It’s not over, Goh” Chloe said, but no one paid her any attention

“You look so cute when you take care of other Pokemon” Ash commented, barely touching Goh’s helmet

“Shut up, silly”

“Make me…” Ash challenged

“Guys…” Chloe said

“Doing that would be dangerous” Goh said, pressing his body against Ash’s

“I thought you were used to danger at this point” the trainer replied with a smirk

“Guys…”

“It is said that human bodies can survive the vacuum of space for thirty seconds, at most”

Ash scoffed

“You’re not considering this, are you?”

Goh mimicked a kiss and blinked at his boyfriend

“Guys!” Chloe repeated, the Pokemon around her shouting in alert

“What?” both boys said at the same time

“I said it’s not over!” she said, pointing at their backs again

Something bigger was watching them, it approached Rayquaza with tremendous speed and as soon as the serpent Pokemon tried to avoid it, it changed its form, increasing its speed

“Rayquaza… let’s get back to Earth” Ash said, seeing how Goh’s eyes were fixed on the chaser

Rayquaza kept evading the intruder, and Chloe shouted

“Raqu, back to Earth! Now!”

Rayquaza’s body shuddered and the passengers realized it was awaiting for Goh’s instructions

“Rayquaza, let’s fight it”

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Chloe shouted

“This is my only chance to catch a Deoxys!” Goh said, rubbing his hands “Besides, with Raqu on my side, I can’t lose”

“That’s it, I’m going back to Raqu’s mouth” Chloe said, followed by Pikachu and Lucario

“Come on guys!” Goh said, looking at his boyfriend “Help me, Ash!”

“I love you so much Goh, you know that” the trainer said, sensing how Deoxys fixed its extraterrestrial eyes on him “But that thing is a big nope!”

And before he could be convinced, the Champion made his escape, following Chloe towards Rayquaza’s mouth, Cinderace crawling behind him.

“Find, you stay there….” Goh said, preparing a pokeball

Rayquaza shuddered again and the researcher smiled

“Fly away, Raqu! Use Dragon Ascent!” Goh shouted, ready to catch another legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to the best shippers in the world! The AshxGoh shippers!
> 
> See you in 2021…


End file.
